The helpless Cat
by Kain Trainheart
Summary: Train's been kidnapped by Creed for a bit of fun, but whoes really having fun when Train changes a bit? Yaoi, lemon sence,   this is my first yaoi story and just a first story I've ever added
1. Chapter 1 Trapped Cat

Chapter 1

Creed was happily heading down the halls of his mansion. His boots clicking coldly against the floor as he walks down the red halls with white mabel under his boots. He held a bottle of milk in his hand as he walks into his bedroom to see the best thing ever waiting there for him. Train, in all his naked glory, chained there unable to move as Creed walks over and looks at Train. Train jerks against his chains trying to get free but unable to. "Creed, let me go!" Train shouts at Creed who only smiles at Train. "No, love, I can't do that," Creed says with a smile as he drinks some of the milk before climbing up on his XL king size bed and crawls over to Train to straddle Train's chest. He then leans down and kisses Train, forcing Train's mouth open to let the milk from his mouth flow into Train's mouth. He forces Train to drink it and smiles before pulling back for air. "Ah, you are so beautiful my love," Creed says as he brushes his hand over Train's body. Train had a look of disgust on his face about how this was going. "That witch Saya still has you under her spell doesn't she?" Creed shouts and slaps Train's face hard leaving a red hand print of Train's before face. Train winces in pain when he had been slapped. "Oh I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to hurt you," Creed says and brushes softly at Train's face. "You are so beautiful, I want you," Creed says as he starts striping before he kneels over Train. Train looks up at Creed in horror as Creed dips his fingers in the milk before reaching for Train's glory hole. "NO, NO, NOOOO!" Train shouts right before Creed shoves a finger up inside Train's clenched anus. Creed gleefully adds another finger as he opens Train up and hears Train's pained cries. He fingered at Train's soft guts to the moans and grunts of pleasure and pain from his beautiful Cat. Once Creed was sure that Train was open enough he smiles as he rubs his manhood against Train's manhood. Train moans at the pleasurable feeling as Creed gets them both hard. Then Creed starts to slipped down with his manhood towards Train's glory hole. Train felt the cock start to slide down, "NO! Please don't do it," Train begs Creed. "I have to Train. I can't take it much longer. I must have you now," Creed says and rubs on some of the milk on himself before enters Train. Train screams out in pain as Creed strokes at him. Creed only grew harder at Train's cries and the tears that came from his golden eyes. Train was so tight though having never been with a man before in this way. It was almost milking Creed of his seed. Creed smiles a bit knowing that he would have to loosen up Train then, by thrusting in faster and harder as Train helplessly claws at the chains and sheets as he was forced to watch Creed do this to him. "Shush Train, it's ok. Just try to enjoy it like me," Creed says softly to Train before he puts the rest of the bottle of milk in Train's mouth so as to muffle Train's pleads for it to stop as Creed selfishly takes his pleasures out of Train's body. He let's his seed shoot into Train's guts as Train screams out in pain as the warmth of Creed shoots off inside him. Tonight was the night for only Creed's pleasure. An hour later, Creed lies next to Train who was panting as he lies on the bed still chained in place. Creed had pulled a blanket over their bodies and was pressed up against Train sleeping peacefully. 


	2. Chapter 2 Bath Time

Chapter 2

When morning came Creed had left Train alone on the bed.

Train groans in pain and jerks weakly against his chains. His body

ached in pain from the night before.

He looks around the room and saw the tassel to his gun Hades on a

shelf only a few feet away from himself.

"I have to,"

"Have to what?" Creed asks cutting Train off as he walks into the

room with a plate and another bottle of milk. Creed was once again

dress in his clothes all the way to his fur collar coat.

"Work out the kinks in my body left by you," Train says and turns his

head away from Creed. He didn't want Creed to know he had seen his

gun.

Creed just laughs, "If you had been a bit less tense last night it

wouldn't have hurt so much. You almost milked me off with how tight

you where, but enough sex talk. I brought you breakfast and after you

finish eating we'll go take a bath," Creed says joyfully as he sits

down next to his trapped love and starts to feed him the eggs and

milk.

Train ate the food knowing it would give him the strength he needed

to fight back against Creed.

Once the food was gone Creed smiles softly as Train before going in

for a nice long steamy kiss.

"My little kitten, I can't let you go out of your chains just yet, I

have no way of trusting that you will stay with me so I must go grab

the collar and leash for you," Creed says as he climbs off Train. He

leaves to go get the collar and leash for his kitten plus the new toy

he had the Doctor make for Train to help ease the pain.

Train pulls against his chains trying to get free so he could get his

gun and get out of this place.

He was close to slipping one of his hands out of the chains when

Creed re-enters the room and holds a box in his arms.

"I have something for you after our bath," Creed says as he gets out

the collar and leash. He snaps the two items on Train's throat and

and unchains Train.

Train jumps up and lunches himself for his gun only to be pulled

short by the leash.

He was dragged across the floor and into the bath room where a rose

petals on the water bath waited for them.

Creed picked Train up and put Train in the tub before climbing in

himself after striping out of his clothes. He held tight to the leash

so that Train couldn't get away as he washes his cat.

Train hated it as Creed held him in place and washed.

Creed did something that shocked Train. He forced Train on all fours

so that Train's tight little anus was up in the air.

"I have to clean you all the way," Creed says as he gets a rag and

starts washing hard on Train's still sore anus, making Train cry and

mew out in pain as he scratches at the tub floor.

Creed goes down on his knees wanting to make his kitten feel better.

He kneels down behind his cat and holds Train's leash as he presses

his face against his cat's cheeks and nuzzle against Train's red

glory hole with his nose making his kitten moan.

Creed wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain that made his Cat moan

as he moves his mouth to wriggle his tongue into Train.

Train helplessly claws at the bath tube floor with mews and moans of

both pleasure and a little pain. It felt so wrong to have Creed doing

this to him, to have anything do this to him.

The water only came up to his stomach with him on four legs.

"Please stop," Train begs weakly, he felt so helpless as Creed held

him in place and lapped at his guts.

Creed slips out of Train's glory hole thinking it was time to pay his

kitten back for the pleasure last night as he made Train turn around

and sit on the edge of the tube.

Creed held onto the leash to keep from Train from going anywhere

before he licks at Train's soft and limp cock. It tasted beautiful in

like soap and water and Train.

Creed licks at Train slowly and smirks as he feels Train slowly

getting hard in his mouth. He sucks it all the way to the hilt and

smiles around Train as his tongue lapped at the piece of man meat.

Train couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure as he grabs

Creed's hair and thrusts deeply into Creed's mouth.

Creed moans around Train and grazes his teeth over Train getting a

mew of pure pleasure. Creed works Train hard until he gets Train to

cry out as he cums into Creed's awaiting hand.

Creed smiles and licks up the cum before taking a rag and wiping

Train's cock clean and then kissing Train while he was still dazed

with pleasure.

Train willingly open his mouth without even thinking, his mind

a-blank with pleasure until Creed gives Train back his cum.

Train gags but Creed rubs his hand along Train's throat making Train

swallow the drool and cum.

Train coughs when Creed pulls away for air.

"Why did you do that?" Train asks meaning the rimming he had gotten

and then the blow job.

"For the pleasure you gave me last night even if you didn't want to,"

Creed says softly before he starts draining the tube and pulling the

slightly dazed Train along with him.

"I have a few surprises for you my sweet," Creed says and takes them

back into Creed's room where he ties the leash to end bed post.

"Like what?" Train asks with an eye roll. He shivers a bit still nude

unlike the now dressed Creed.

"Clothes," Creed says holding up Train's old Black Cat suit.


	3. Chapter 3 Cat Toy

Chapter 3

Train had to think long and hard about the clothes before finally

deciding he didn't want to be nude anymore.

"I'll wear them," Train says and waits for Creed to hand them over.

But Creed hands over only an odd pair of underwear.

It had a hole in the back which made Train look up at Creed confused.

"It's put it all on or go with nothing my Cat," Creed says softly as

he watches Train give in and pull on the underpants.

He felt the airs brush his glory hole since that's where the hole in

the underpants open over.

"Creed, this is really uncomfortable right now," Train says.

Creed just smirks and hands over Train's pants and shirt.

Train pulls on the pants and buttons up his black button shirt.

Creed licks his lips as he watches Train dress.

"If you keep being such a good pet I may have to give you more

freedom," Creed says softly to Train and pushes Train up on the bed.

He ties the leash to a different bed post and smiles before yawning a bit.

"I'm going to my new room my kitten. I'll go get you your milk and

new toy," Creed says and kisses Train's forehead before leaving Train.

Train blushes a bit at being kissed like that, he felt like a child.

Once Creed had left though, Train starts to pull on his leash trying

to get it to break so that he could get Hades and leave.

Creed got the bottle of milk and the toy before going to Train's new room.

Train heard Creed coming and stops before Creed comes in and hands

Train the milk.

It had been warmed to help Train go to sleep which it did after Train

finish drinking it.

Train let's out a big cat yawn before curling up a bit and falling asleep.

Creed smiles and chains Train's hands to the head board before

pulling down Train' pants.

Creed takes the toy and puts it into the underpants and Train's hole.

Train jumped a little in his sleep but didn't do much else as he sleeps.

Creed smiles and leaves the toy in before pulling up Train's pants

and going to his own room for the night.

Creed had plans for the next day as he climbs into his bed for the night.

* * *

><p>Kain: I made all of this one my Ipad in just a few days, I just couldn't post it until now. I can't wait for the reviews and I'm working on Chapter four right now<p>

Train: what was that?

Kain: What?

Train: the whole having my gun where I can see it but not touch

Kain: I thought you would ask about something else but its just to show you that your the uke and Creed is the seme

Creed: Thank you Kain for letting me have my Train like this

Train: I want to kill you both now

Kain: Too bad so sad but cheer up, Creed and you are going to have some real fun in the next chapter, lemon!

Creed: Oh and whats going to happen?

Kain: Here read it (hands over rough draft of the chapter to Creed who grins as he reads)

Creed: I like it so make it so Mr. Trainheart!


	4. Chapter 4 Changing Cat

Chapter 4

Train wakes up in and yawns before finding himself chained.

He groans as he looks around the room before the door opens and Creed

comes in with eggs and bacon and even a bottle of milk.

"Ah your awake once more," Creed says as he comes in.

Train sighs at Creed and shifts around on the bed feeling odd.

"What's wrong Train? Oh I haven't turn on your toy yet, well I'll

just turn it on after you eat," Creed says softly and starts to feed

Train who ate willingly what he was fed.

After the food was gone Creed pulled out the remote to Train's new

toy and turns it on.

Train gasps in pain and pleasure as his lower body is rocked and

there was pulsing inside him.

His golden cat like eyes water at how this felt. It was wrong yet it

felt so good.

Creed grins at his cat and pulls down Train's pants to grab the end

of the toy that was stuck out the hole of the underpants.

He pulls the toy in and out of Train getting little gasps and moans

of pain and pleasure.

Creed then manage to hit the one spot inside Train that made him cry

out in such pleasure that Creed's pants tighten.

Creed couldn't help but smile knowing he had found his cat's pleasure

spot. He brushes the vibrator against the spot again making Train cry

and claw at the bed in such pleasure as he saw white and stars behind

his eyes.

Creed kept working the vibrator in and out, making it brush Train's

sweet spot over and over again as Creed's free hand starts to touch

Train's slowly hardening cock.

He brushes his hand up and down the shaft and every now and then

brushes the tip with his thumb to feel the pre-cum. Train's dick

stood tall and proud after Creed's touches which only kept coming and

getting Train closer to release.

"Creed," Train says as he clung to the bed panting in pleasure.

"What is it my sweet Train?" Creed asks as he pulls out the vibrator

getting a whimper from Train when it left his body.

Creed removes Train's underwear and looks at the beauty of Train

before going back to work and putting the vibrator back inside Train

getting a shout of pleasure and pain from Train.

"Creed, please," Train manages in gaspy breathes in some much

pleasure with only small pieces of pain.

"Please what my sexy kitten?" Creed asks feeling Train's need for

release build in his loins. He starts to thrust the vibrator in and

out faster and faster but still hitting that spot in Train until

Train couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh god," Train shouts as he releases into Creed's hand and lays flat

on the bed panting in such pleasure and pain.

Creed cleans off the cum from his hand with a towel as he looks at

his nude Train.

"You really are a Heart net, you got my heart," Creed says with a

smile before he frees his cat to remove his shirt, leaving the

vibrator buzzing against Train's sweet spot.

Creed remove the vibrator feeling that Train was ready.

A small mew of disappoint left Train's soft lips when the vibrator was remove.

"Train, you have to beg for it," Creed says as he nudges at Train

with his member, probing Train's hole but not entering it.

Train groans and claws at the bed, "Creed," he manages to pant out

but he couldn't get farther as Creed starts to rube lube on both

cocks.

"Oh god," Train pleads to whoever was above as Creed pumps at his member.

"Fuck me!" Train cried out and grabs Creed's hips and rams himself

onto Creed before crying out in pain and pleasure.

Creed smiles at his cat and kisses him before he starts thrusting

into Train in search of that sweet spot.

He knew he hit it when Train screams out in such pleasure that Creed

almost came but he didn't. Instead he kept brushing that spot every

now and again as he pumps Train until Train screams out again cumming

and Creed joined in shooting his seed into Train.

* * *

><p>Once it was over, both men were panting as they lied there in each's arms.<p>

"Train, my black cat, I love you," Creed whispers softly into Train's ear.

With that Train fell asleep, tired from what they had just done.

* * *

><p>Kain: i had it almost done when i posted the other chapters, I have to say this is fun<p>

Train: yeah I'm having lots of fun (rolls eyes)

Kain: yes you are, now to make it better for you and worst for Creed

Train: (rasies an eyebrow) how is it going to get better? I got raped, and then i start liking it?

Creed: How can it get bad for me? I have Train in my arms

Kain: I'm not going to ruin it if someone reads this so just shut up and wait, or would you like it if i just killed you both in the end?

Creed and Train: We'll be good now Kain, don't kill us off

Kain: good then, i have some writing to do (nods and walks off)


	5. Chapter 5 Snap

Forgotten disclaimer : I own nothing but what i wear right now, black cat is not mine nor will it ever be, the yaoi may end after this chapter unless the readers say otherwise in the reviews thanks for reading my first story

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Train woke up in the bathroom, in the tube. He groans softly to himself as he looks around the rose petal filled tube.

Creed walks into the bathroom and smiles at his Train.

"I thought you might want a bath after last night," Creed says to Train and kisses Train on the lips, which got Train to kiss back.

"Would you like some milk?" Creed asks holding Train's favorite type of milk.

"Milk sounds good," Train mummers as Creed hands him the milk which he drinks lazily.

"I think I'm starting to like it here as funny as that sounds. You kidnapped me and forced me here and yet now I like it here," Train says and laughs a little.

"I don't understand why I didn't want to be with you," Train says as he watches Creed sit there and watch him.

"My cat, I am so glad to hear that you like it here, maybe I can show you more of my home then just a bedroom and bathroom then," Creed says as he looks upon Train as he cleans himself slowly.

Once Train was done he stood up and wraps a towel around himself when he heard something like someone calling his name. He looks around but only Creed was there and no one else so he shrugs it off.

Train steps out of the tube and Creed hands him his clothes, still his old outfit but with normal black silk boxers instead of that weird underwear. He also noticed that he had been given back his Hades and holster for it.

He slide on the clothes and once again heard someone say his name but Creed didn't open his mouth so where was this sound coming from?

He shook his head of the thought thinking that maybe he was just hearing things.

"Come Train, I've got something I want to show you," Creed says with a smile as he takes Train's hand and leads him out of the bathroom and bedroom into the long marble hall way with it's scarlet drapes around paintings of Creed and Train.

All of the paintings were missing Train's eyes though and all had a CD in the corner as a mark that Creed had made the paintings.

Train was quiet surprise by Creed's work until he saw a painting of Creed killing Saya.

Train growls at the painting wanting to destroy the frozen picture of Saya's last breath as Creed ran his blade right through her heart, the light fading from her eyes.

Train grabbed the painting, before Creed could realize that something was wrong, and destroyed the awful painting. He ripped it to pieces after smashing it into the wall in his rage that Creed would do such a thing.

Creed was quick to grab Train and hold him down.

"Train, my black cat, what's wrong that you would destroy one of my paintings?" Creed asks as he looks down at the writhing and seething form that was Train.

Something in Train snap him back to hating the man over him and a voice almost shout his name in his ear. He winces but growls at Creed.

"Saya was the one who showed me that I belong to no one but myself. I don't belong to you and I never will after what you did to her and that painting you made," Train snarls in anger at Creed whose face dropped as his Train changed before him from lover to hater in a blink of an eye.

"Just the sight of that witch will change you back?" Creed asks more to himself then anyone else as he pinned Train to the floor.

Train snarls at Creed's words and reached for his gun to find it was there this time. He grabs it and hits Creed hard, knocking Creed off him. Train jumps up and races down the hall of the mansion.

Creed chases after Train with his blade drawn and ready for use so that Train would be back in chains on that bed again.

Train ran straight through a set of doors to finds himself outside cornered on a balcony over a cliff and the sea.

* * *

><p>Kain: Hater Train is back,<p>

Train: I no longer like Creed? YES!

Creed: No!


	6. Chapter 6 Clash, Bam, Splash

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the Black Cat series and am only a fan writing a story

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Train ran out onto the balcony that was hanging over the sea. The sound of the water pounding against the large rock cliff.

He spins around to face Creed as he comes out the doors with his sword drawn.

"THAT WITICH IS STILL IN YOUR HEART EVEN AFTER I KILLED HER? It seems that killing just her wouldn't remove the curse she placed on you. I'll have to cut her out of your heart," Creed growls and pulls out his image blade and charges at Train.

Train uses his gun to deflect the blade before firing off three of six shots at Creed. One shot hit Creed's knee ruining so it couldn't up Creed's weight. The next shot hit Creed's elbow and destroy it making his sword arm useless and the last shot hit Creed in the chest.

Creed just laughs as he bleeds and switches his sword into his other hand.

"It's beautiful! Your anger let's off a heat of its own that's wonderful!" Creed shouts wildly as he swings his sword crazily at Train who was working hard to keep up with Creed and gets cut a few times.

Creed was already healing up from the shots that Train had hit him with and was coming at Train with even more force now.

"I will cut that witch out of your life and heart!" Creed shouts, "Then you'll be mine again and we'll rule over this rule," he cries out crazily.

Train hit the railing of the balcony and looks at Creed and then over the edge at the inky black water hitting against the rugged rock cliff. The light from inside only light the area they were in.

Train shots his last three shots off at Creed before jumping on the edge of the railing and looking back at Creed, "I'll never be your's you fucking scumbag. I'll would kill myself before I let you do anything else to me," he growls making Creed mad and stupid.

Creed cut the railing out from under Train and sends Train falling into the sea below.

"TRAIN!" Creed screams in shock that he had just done that and jumps after Train.

Train rolled his body and dove into the water which slammed him up again the rocks hard. His head hit against the rocks and he winced in pain as everything went black for a second before coming back into normal just in time to see something else splash down into the water not far from him.

Creed had followed Train into the water hoping to find his cat before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Train: my head hurts<p>

Creed: Train! Where are you?

Train: shit (runs off to hide)

Kain: Ok people sorry for the wait, school, senior, work, stuff, not computer. But look a quick chapter to read.

I'll give you all a choice, should the next chapter Creed find Train or should the story just end?

You tell me because i'm inbetween right now and i only write this so it doesn't matter which way I go but you might want more so the choice is your's. PM me or review to tell me


	7. Chapter 7 The end?

Disclaimer: No owny, only the thoughts are owned for the story line characters are not

Side note: this is how I was truly going to end the story but I will post a different ending as a new story

Chapter 7 the first ending

Train saw Creed swimming in the water looking for him and he felt the need for air building up in his chest so he swam for air.

There seemed to be screaming all around him, people yelling his name and the waves rolling him hard.

An old man's voice shouting at him along with a girl's monotone voice and some other girls voice. He could even hear Saysa's voice in the mix, yelling out his name.

It was taking forever to reach the air but he was close as he closed his eyes to bask in his victory of getting away from Creed.

He gasps for air as soon as he broke through the waves and opens his eyes to find himself instead tangled in blankets on a bed with Sevn, Eve, and purple hair lady hanging over him.

He blinks his amber eyes in confusion at the three hanging over him. He gets up slowly only to wince as pain ran through his shoulder and he grabbed it to find it covered in bandages.

"What happen?" he asks confused as he untangles himself finding himself in only his black silk boxers.

"That doctor guy shot you with a special gun and bullet after that bar exploded. You got back here and collapsed to the ground with the wound with Eve in your arms. Eve told us what happen but what was wrong with you? You went out like a light and wouldn't move for almost two days but to toss and turn in your sleep," Sevn tells Train as he watches the sweeper cat sit up and think.

"It was all a bad dream that felt so real. Thank god," Train whispers before looking up at Sevn and smirking.

"Well I'm hungry old man so whats to eat?" Train asks to get hit by Sevn.

"You damn idiot had me worried for nothing! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get us some food so we can eat!" Sevn yells but smiles softly at the end.

"Its good to see that you're alright though," Sevn says and pats Train on the head before leaving along with the girls to give Train some space to get dress.

Train gets up and peaks out the window, "Creed, I will get you for that dream," Train promises and saw a red rose fly across the sky.

Creed had been near the whole time and had even entered Train's dream.

"I look forward to it my cat," Creed says and licks his lips.


End file.
